Kaori Mizuhashi
| birth_place = Sapporo, Hokkaidō, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Seiyū | alias = | spouse = | children = | website = }} is a seiyū who is employed by Arts Vision. Her debut was in 1998 with the game First Kiss Story. Notable voice roles TV anime *''Ai Yori Aoshi'' (Taeko Minazuki) *''Ai Yori Aoshi ~Enishi~'' (Taeko Minazuki) *''Angelic Layer'' (Hijiri Shibata, Tomo's sister) *''Aria the Animation'' (Ai, Hime M. Granzchesta) *''Aria the Natural'' (Ai, Hime M. Granzchesta) *''Aria the Origination'' (Ai, Hime M. Granzchesta) *''Baka to Test to Shōkanjū (Minami Shimada) *''The Big O'' (Tami) *''Chocotto Sister'' (Chitose Serikawa) *''Da Capo II, ''Da Capo II Second Season (Maya Sawai) *Makai Senki Disgaea (Laharl, Big Sis Prinny) *''Eden's Bowy'' (Nyako Mikenika) *''Full Metal Panic!'' (Madoka Tsuge) *''Fushigiboshi no Futagohime'' (Altessa) *''Fushigiboshi no Futagohime Gyu!'' (Altessa) *''' Futakoi (Sara Shirogane)' *' Futakoi Alternative (Sara Shirogane)' *G-On Riders'' (Mako) *''' Genshiken 2 (Chika Ogiue)' *Grenadier - The Senshi of Smiles'' (Teppa Aizen (child)) *''Hellsing'' (Integra Hellsing (child)) *''' Hidamari Sketch (Miyako)' *''Hidamari Sketch ×365 (Miyako) *''InuYasha'' (Shiori) *''' Kaleido Star (Rosetta Passel)' *Karakuri Kiden Hiwou Senki'' (Machi) *''Kasumin'' (Kasumi Haruno) *''Kiddy Grade'' (Mercredi) *''' Kimi ga Nozomu Eien (Akane Suzumiya)' (credited as Tomomi Uehara) *Kimikiss pure rouge'' (Narumi Satonaka) *''Kin'iro no Corda'' (Lilli) *''Little Snow Fairy Sugar'' (Pepper) *''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha'' (Yūno Scrya) *''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's'' (Yūno Scrya) *''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS'' (Vivio, Sein, Yūno Scrya) *''Magical Meow Meow Taruto'' (Nachos) *''' Makai Senki Disgaea (Laharl)' *MegaMan NT Warrior'' series (Meiru Sakurai) *''Mirmo!'' (Tomon) *''Muv-Luv'' (Akane Suzumiya) *''Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom'' (Sanae Kubota) *''Puella Magi Madoka Magica'' (Mami Tomoe) *''Prism Ark'' as (Fel, Hans) *''Queen's Blade: Wandering Warrior (Elina) *''Queen's Blade: Inheritor of the Throne (Elina) *''Scrapped Princess'' (Zefiris) *''Tayutama: Kiss on my Deity'' (Yumina Takanashi) *''To Love-Ru'' as (Aya Fujisaki) *''Utawarerumono'' (Sakuya) *''Victorian Romance Emma'' (Vivian Jones) *''Wagaya no Oinari-sama.'' (Mubyō) OVA *''' Akane Maniax (Akane Suzumiya)' *First Kiss Story'' (Manami Orikura) *''Ghost Talker's Daydream'' (Miku) *''Hellsing'' (Integra Hellsing (child)) *''' Kaleido Star: New Wings -Extra Stage- (Rosetta Passel)' *Stratos 4'' (Kiriko Aoki) *''Quiz Magic Academy'' (Maron) Video games *''' Akane Maniax (Akane Suzumiya)' *Ai Yori Aoshi'' (Taeko Minazuki) *''Omake Data D.C. II: featuring YUN2!'' (Yun Sakura) *''' Disgaea: Hour of Darkness (Laharl)' *Disgaea 2'' (Hanako, Laharl) *''Dragoneer's Aria'' (Ulrika Ekland/Mary Murphy) *''Prinny: Can I Really Be The Hero?'' (Asagi, Prinny Laharl) *''Duel Savior Destiny'' (Claire) *''First Kiss Story'' (Manami Orikura) *''First Kiss Story II'' (Manami Orikura) *''Futakoi'' (Sara Shirogane) *''' Futakoi Alternative: Koi to Shōjo to Machinegun (Sara Shirogane)' *Higurashi Daybreak'' (Natsumi Kimiyoshi) *''Hoshiuta'' and Hoshiuta: Starlight Serenade (Renge Yamabuki) as Karen Aozora *''Kimi ga Nozomu Eien'' (Akane Suzumiya) *''Kimi ga Nozomu Eien Special Fandisk'' (Akane Suzumiya) *''' La Pucelle (Culotte)' *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' (Navi) *''The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass'' (Ciela) *''Little Witch Parfait'' (Cocotte Kirsch) *''' Makai Kingdom: Chronicles Of The Sacred Tome ' ('Pram', Marona, Laharl) *' Melty Blood (Len & White Len)' *Muv-Luv'' (Akane Suzumiya) *''Muv-Luv Alternative'' (Akane Suzumiya) *''' Phantom Brave (Marona)' *Prism Ark'' (Fel) *''Quiz Magic Academy series'' (Maron) *''Saishūshiken Kujira'' (Yun Sakura) *''Saishūshiken Departures'' (Yun Sakura) *''Soul Nomad'' (Shauna) *''Tales of Legendia'' (Norma Biatty/Beatty) *''Tayutama: Kiss on my Deity'' (Yumina Takanashi) *''Tokimeki Memorial 4'' (Rui Nanakawa) *''Utawarerumono: Chiriyukumonotachi e no Komoriuta'' *''Gekkou no Carnevale'' (Lunaria)' *Neptune'' (Nippon Ichi) Trivia *Starting with La Pucelle, Kaori Mizuhashi has been a notable voice actor in every Nippon Ichi-developed SRPG, providing the voice for a main character or someone close to the main character as well as any cameo appearances. Her roles include Culotte (La Pucelle), Laharl (Disgaea), Marona (Phantom Brave), Pram (Phantom Kingdom), Hanako (Disgaea 2), and Shauna (Soul Cradle). External links *Kaori Mizuhashi at Arts Vision (Japanese) *Kaori Mizuhashi at Anime News Network *Kaori Mizuhashi at Ryu's Seiyuu Infos * Category:1974 births Category:Living people Category:People from Sapporo Category:Japanese voice actors ca:Kaori Mizuhashi de:Kaori Mizuhashi es:Kaori Mizuhashi fr:Kaori Mizuhashi ko:미즈하시 가오리 ja:水橋かおり zh:水橋香織